Gapra Whitewood
The Gapra Whitewood, the Proto-ecology Belt is a location on Cocoon in Final Fantasy XIII somewhere in the Proto-ecology Belt. Lightning and Hope travel through it after leaving the Vile Peaks. The trees are a mixture of crystals and machinery, and various monsters are held behind barriers. The main purpose of the area is to house monsters the Sanctum is to experiment on, and turn into bioweapons. It serves as a border zone, separating the Vile Peaks from Palumpolum. Gapra Whitewood is an unrevisitable location that comprises the fifth chapter. Datalog The Gapra Whitewood is the border zone that separates the wilderness of the Vile Peaks from the civilization of Palumpolum. Under the jurisdiction of the Sanctum military, the Whitewood serves as an experimental facility for conducting research into bioweapons. The security of this classified area is built in the design—the paths winding through the trees are deliberately confusing, causing intruders to become hopelessly lost. Story Lightning and Hope arrive to the Gapra Whitewood from the Vile Peaks, planning to travel to Palumpolum where they will find transport to Eden and attack the Sanctum. With Lightning's approval, Hope takes point while she watches the rear. As she shows him the ropes and teaches him how to fight, Lightning gives Hope the survival knife she received as a birthday present from her sister Serah to boost his confidence. Hope reveals his reason for following Lightning: to toughen up and get his revenge on Snow for the death of his mother Nora. When they find fallen soldiers Hope tries to help them but Lightning pulls him away, warning him that it's kill or be killed and the Sanctum's armies will not show them mercy. She tells Hope to focus on a single goal and keeps his emotions in check. Her attempt to help Hope backfires and he creates 'Operation Nora,' his plan to attack both Snow and the Sanctum. After Lightning and Hope travel through the woods and defeat the Aster Protoflorian, they reach a coast and see the city of Palumpolum in the distance. Lightning suggests they drop in on Hope's father, assuming it may persuade Hope to abandon his vendetta against Snow and the Sanctum. Treasure Enemies ;Ecological Research * Frag Leech x4 * Frag Leech x2, Thexteron * Thexteron x2 ;Canopy Wardwalks * Thexteron x2 * Frag Leech x4 (Two separate encounters) * Thexteron x2, Frag Leech x2 * Vespid, Frag Leech x2 * Vespid, Thexteron x2 * Alpha Behemoth ;Research Corridor * Frag Leech x6 * Alpha Behemoth * Vespid x2 * Thexteron x2 ;Bulkhead Fal'Cie * Vespid, Thexteron x2 * Thexteron x2, Alpha Behemoth ;Bioweapon Research Site D * Silver Lobo x1 * Silver Lobo x2 (Two separate encounters) * Silver Lobo x3 * Crawler x4 (Two separate encounters) * Crawler x3, Silver Lobo * Feral Behemoth ;Bioweapon Research Site K * Crawler x10 ;Field Trial Range S * Silver Lobo x2 (Two separate encounters) ;Field Trial Range N * Silver Lobo x2, Crawler x3 * Barbed Specter * Crawler x2, Barbed Specter * Feral Behemoth ;Environmental Regulation * Feral Behemoth * Crawler x4 * Crawler x2, Barbed Specter * Barbed Specter x3 * Feral Behemoth, Crawler x5 * Feral Behemoth vs Silver Lobo x3 (Three-way battle) * Feral Behemoth, Barbed Specter ;Bioweapons Maintenance * Silver Lobo x4 * Corps Watchman x2, Corps Marksman * Milvus Velocycle * Corps Watchman x3, Corps Marksman * Milvus Velocycle, Corps Marksman x2 * Aster Protoflorian (boss) Other appearances Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call The Gapra Whitewood appears as the FMS for its eponymous theme. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFBE Gapra Whitewood.png| FFBE Gapra Whitewood 2.png| Musical themes "The Gapra Whitewood" is the background music in the upper segments of the area. It is an ambient theme, with female vocals and a relaxed piano and percussion background. In the lower areas, "Tension in the Air" is played. It has a ominous, despairing and low melody, fitting for the dull and misty under-layer of the Gapra Whitewood. Map Gallery ;Artwork Whitewood Crystal.png Gapra whitewood concept1.png Gapra whitewood concept2.png Gapra whitewood concept3.png Gapra whitewood concept4.png Gapra whitewood concept5.png Gapra whitewood concept6.png Gapra whitewood concept10.png Gapra whitewood concept9.png Gapra whitewood concept7.png Gapra whitewood concept6.png Gapra whitewood concept8.png ;Screenshots Gapra Whitewood - Ecological Research.png|Ecological Research. FFXIII Gapra Whitewood - Canopy Wardwalks.png|Canopy Wardwalks. Gapra Whitewood Elevator.png|The elevator. Gapra Whitewood - Bioweapon Research Site D.png|Bioweapon Research Site D. Gapra Whitewood - Bioweapons Maintenance.png|Bioweapons Maintenance. Gapra whitewood.png|Lightning in Gapra Whitewood. GapraWhitewoodHope.png|Hope in the Gapra Whitewood. Gapra whitewood.jpg|Hope in the Gapra Whitewood. Gapra whitewood2.jpg|Hope in the Gapra Whitewood. Gapra whitewood exit.jpg|Lightning in Gapra Whitewood. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XIII Category:Forests de:Lichterwald von Gapra